Mobile device traffic has grown exponentially and the trend is for continued growth at the same or greater rates. To meet the mobile traffic growth demand and improve the end user experience, mobile service providers are actively looking for mechanisms to improve system capacity and end user experience. Deploying small cells (e.g., metro cells, pico cells) can help to improve coverage and capacity. Small cells can be employed to help offload macro cell traffic to increase spectrum efficiency and/or improve network performance.